Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-105631 (JP2004-105631A: Patent Document 1) discloses a shooting toy in which an image signal of an image captured by a camera (image capturing section), which is mounted to a remotely controllable toy that is controlled by a controller, is transmitted to the controller and the captured image is displayed on a monitor connected to the controller, based on the image signal. In playing such shooting toy, a player operates the remotely controllable toy (movable toy) based on image information displayed on the monitor. The remotely controllable toy transmits an infrared signal as an imaginary bullet to a target to be shot (hereinafter referred to as target) according to operation of the controller, and the target transmits a hit signal to the controller when it has received the infrared signal. The controller displays a given image on the monitor when it has received the hit signal.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-105631 (JP2004-105631A)